


Party Princess

by Dizziedesi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Party, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizziedesi/pseuds/Dizziedesi
Summary: Bellamy was in love with Clarke. He had been for years. Clarke was in love with Bellamy, and was fooling everyone else into thinking she wasnt, aside from Lexa. So when it all becomes too much and Lexa breaks up with her, what does she do next? Obviously, confess her feelings right?





	Party Princess

Bellamy watched Clarke as she wandered around the room, stopping to talk to people every once in a while. He watched as she refilled her cup for the third time, and he watched as the rosy color slowly filled her cheeks. The blush was from the alcohol, he knew that, but he couldn't help but think about how her face would flush if he had her pressed against the counter she leaned against, if he finally took her face between his hands and brushed his lips against hers. He imagined the way her hair would feel tangled between his fingers and how it would feel to have her run her hands through his curls or for her fingers to tangle in cluster of curls that sat at the base of his neck. 

He couldn't concentrate on his conversation with Murphy, which he had picked up on and looked to see what had caught Bellamy's attention.

“Really Bellamy? Haven't we been over this already? She has a girlfriend! You can't keep doing this.” Murphy sighed. He loved Bellamy and wanted his friend to be happy, but he's been pining after Clarke for years and she never gave him the time of day- after all he was her best friends big brother. 

“She and Lexa broke up,” Bellamy quickly replied, looking away from Clarke to glance back at Murphy. “They broke up yesterday, she showed up at the house crying and that's why Octavia threw this party together so last minute.” 

Murphy just shook his head, he knew it was useless trying to rationalize with Bellamy. They'd been playing this game for years. Ever since Clarke and her mother had moved in next door, he'd had a thing for her. He never acted on it though; she was always with someone else and she was one of his best friends. He wouldn't risk losing her all because of his silly feelings. 

Wanting to keep himself busy and distracted, Bellamy went to get a drink. A part of him was always aware of where she was, and he almost hated himself for it. It had been years, this silly crush he had on the girl next door was ridiculous. He let his eyes roam over the party, noticing that one of the girls over in the corner kept looking at him. He'd meet her before, and it wasn't exactly on good terms. 

Echo- that was her name. He let his eyes rank over her and couldn't help but compare her to Clarke. Her long dark hair was nothing like Clarke's short light bob; Her clothes clung to her like a second skin- unlike Clarke who always tried to cover up at least some. He knew she was nothing like his princess, and maybe that's what he needed. Maybe he needed someone to get his mind off of her, so he downed his drink and strode over to her. 

She responded to him quickly, moving to meet him once he started moving. “Dance with me?” she asked. Her hands were trailing up his chest lightly and by the time she finished talking, one of her hands was in his hair. Somehow, he knew Clarke's hands would feel better. “Sorry sweetheart, but I don't dance. I might have another idea though,” Bellamy suggested while smirking.  
Echo looked at him, noticed his suggestive look and quickly caught on. “Oh yeah? Think you can handle this?” She taunted. Bellamy leaned in, his lips close to her ear and whispered “I can handle it, but can you?” He didn't have a chance to pull away before she kissed him. Her hands were all over him in seconds; and for a split second he wasn't thinking about Clarke. Bellamy pulled back, grabbed her hand, and lead her towards his room. When he got there though, his door was open. He never left it open. He left Echo in the hall, telling her to wait there.

As he walked in, he quickly realized it was Clarke. She was curled up in his bed, except she was crying. Clarke doesn't cry. In fact, the only time he'd ever seen her cry was on the anniversary of her dad's death. He closed his door, crossed the room in steps, and sat on the bed next to her. 

“Clarke? What happened?” His voice was soft, caring. He was a different Bellamy with her. To everyone else, he was a playboy arrogant asshole. But with Clarke, he was the same dorky boy she's know his whole life. He loved history, telling stories, and doing whatever he could to make sure she was happy. 

When Clarke didn't answer him, he climbed in next to her and pulled her closer to him. Wrapping his arms around her, he started reciting the story of Hercules. It didn't matter to him that he left Echo in the hall, or that there was a party going on in his apartment. The only thing that mattered to him now was taking care of Clarke and making sure she knew she was ok and safe. Slowly, Clarke stopped crying. Every now and again, she'd let out a whimper or so but for the most part, she was ok now. 

Clarke pulled away, and Bellamy couldn't help the pang in his chest when she left his arms. She sat up and quickly wiped at her eyes, knowing there was probably make up smeared around her eyes. She felt weak, and silly for crying. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take over your bed. You can go back to the party, it's fine. I'll be out in a bit” Clarke said, her voice kind of groggy from crying. She refused to make eye contact with him, she didn't want to tell him why exactly she was crying. 

“Hey, whatever happened we're in it together remember? It's always been that way, you and I against the world. What happened Clarke?” Bellamy reached up and tilted her head up slowly so he could see her. The moment their eyes locked, he knew he wouldn't look away. The world could be on fire, and burn everything around them but he wouldn't look away from Clarke. Her eyes were so much more blue tonight after crying; her eyelashes were darker and looked longer, and her cheeks had a subtle tint to them- either from the alcohol or the tears- at this point he didn't know. 

How would Clarke explain to him that the reason she was crying was because she saw him with Echo? That she wanted the way he confidently strode over to her and how easily they fit together? That the reason she and Lexa broke up was because of her feelings for him? That she was in love with him? She couldn't. He would never feel the same, this was Bellamy. This was her best friend, the guy that always took care of her, always made sure she was ok. This was the man who had less girlfriends than all of their friends, minus Murphy of course. 

“Bell, forget about it. It's fine, I'm fine. Don't worry about it,” she tried to look away, she really did, but Bellamy kept her face in place. “Don't push me out Clarke, don't do this to me,” he pleaded. The pain in his eyes, and the slight quiver in his voice was enough to make her eyes water again. 

“I can't tell you Bellamy, I can't.” She pulled away completely, crossing her arms and walking away from his bed. “Why not Clarke? Why can't you tell me? What's such a big secret that you can't trust me?” He walked up behind her, grabbed her arm, and turned her to face him. “Why can't you trust me princess?” He whispered. His eyes flickered back and forth between hers, trying to figure out what was going on but her guard was up. Something happened between them, some kind of shift but he didn't know what. 

“Bell, I trust you I just.. I can't tell you this” she looked away, the pain crossing her face as she realized this was hurting him as much as it was hurting her. “Why?” was all that Bellamy uttered, but the sound broke her heart. “Just.. just go Bellamy. I'm not telling you. You don't know everything about me, you don't get to stand there and try to force me into telling you, you don't get to be upset with me because I don't want to tell you. It's not fair!" She was getting mad now, mad that he wouldn't drop it, and mad that she couldn't tell him. Mad that telling him how she feels would change everything. 

“Clarke, you don't get to do this! You don't get to decide if I should care or not! You don't get to push me away after everything that we've been through!” He walked closer to her, close enough that he could feel her breath on his face and see the emotions flickering through her eyes.

Without thinking, she grabbed his face and kissed him. It wasn't a soft kiss, or anything gentle. It was angry, and heated. Clarke could feel her lips swelling from the pressure of the kiss, her hands slipping from around Bellamy’s face to his hair. Right as she was about to pull away, he kissed her back. Every emotion he felt for Clarke in the last few years, he put in this kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. Their lips over lapped, and both of them fought for dominance before Bellamy won out. He pressed her against his bookshelf, groaning as she pulled his hair. He'd imagined kissing Clarke a million times, but none were as good as the real deal. His hands slowly ran up and down her sides, before he slowly slid one down her leg. Wrapping his hand around her right thigh, he pulled it up to wrap around his waist. He pressed even closer to her, wanting more of her- needing more of her. She pulled back, gasping for air as she tried to catch her breath but being this close to Bellamy always made it hard to breathe.

His lips traveled down her neck, slowly biting and kissing his way down to her collarbone. The sounds she made were slowly driving him nuts and he knew that everything was going to be different now, but he couldn't bring himself to worry about it at the moment. He bit down on her collarbone, sucking until he knew he'd leave a mark. Pulling away he smirked at it, and then looked at Clarke. Her eyes were darker now, focused on him. Her hair was wild, her lips were dark, and he couldn't think of anything other than how gorgeous she looked. 

“Damn princess, I knew you were a good kisser but I didn't know it was this good,” Bellamy smirked at her. What he wasn't expecting was her to lean up and whisper in his ear, “if you think that was good, just wait. I can get a lot better.” As she pulled away, she bit his ear softly and then ground her hips into him slowly, smirking as he groaned into her neck. He was hard, and her teasing him wasn't doing anything to help him. Wrapping his hands under her ass, he held her up as he walked over to his bed. He tossed her on it, and wasted no time in climbing on top of her. Settling between her legs he kissed her again.

This time, it was softer. More gentle. More loving. Bellamy couldn't tell her how he felt out loud, but he could show her tonight. Right here in his bed, in this kiss, in the way he touched her. He would worship her body until she felt no less like the princess he always knew her to be. Clarke felt the shift in the atmosphere, in the kiss Bellamy was giving her. It was so full of love and compassion that she almost started to cry but she wouldn't. Her hands ran through his hair, one of them stopping at the back of his neck to play with the curls there, while the other carried onto his back where she gripped at his shirt and pulled him closer. His hands were on either side of her head, holding himself up so his weight wasn't crushing her and her legs were wrapped around his waist- almost as if to make sure he couldn't leave her.

As their kiss built up, she pulled him closer, wrapped her legs around him tighter until there was no space between them. She pulled at his shirt until it came off, and she couldn't help herself when her hands ran up and down his chest, loving the feel of him above her and tracing every muscle and grocery he had as if she was trying to memorize every part of his body. He trailed his kisses down her neck again, except this time he didn't stop at her collar bone. He kept going down her chest, kissing a path down to her pants before looking back up and smirking at her. She was breathless and panting looking at Bellamy as he smirked at her. His hands ran down her side to the bottom of her shirt where he grabbed it and pulled it above her head and unclasped her bra in the same swoop. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Clarke, topless in his bed, looking at him as if he put the stars in the sky. He knew he'd never be able to forget the way she looked, because he was convinced he was looking at one of the goddesses he had learned about as a child. He kissed his way back up to her mouth, taking his time and paying extra attention to her chest. He peppered kisses around her left nipple while his fingers played with her right. She was moaning low sounds in the back of her neck, and when he bit down lightly on her nipple she moaned out his name and he thought he might have died and gone to heaven right then and there. 

Clarke reached down and grabbed a handful of Bellamy’s curls and pulled him backup to kiss her. It was more passionate than their other kisses so far, and Clarke quickly took charge before she flipped them over so Bellamy was underneath her. She licked, kissed, and sucked a trail down his chest and abs leaving little love marks as she went except when she reached his waist, she didn't stop. Bellamy leaned on his forearms as Clarke made her way down his body, and groaned as she popped open the button of his jeans and unzipped them very slowly. She slipped her fingers into his waist line, and pulled his pants down slowly while biting her lip. Once they were off, she couldn't help the slight surprise she got at the sight of him. Even through his boxers, Clarke could tell Bellamy was bigger than anyone else she'd ever been with and she was excited for it. 

She ran her hands up his thighs and lightly stroked him over his boxers. As much as she wanted to tease him, Bellamy had other ideas. He pulled her up wanting to touch her. His hands caressed her ass slowly; squeezing it and giving her a gentle slap which made her gasp. He brought his lips back to hers, kissing her slowly as she ground her hips against his. She knew she was wet, and if they kept it up, she wouldn't be able to hide it. Again she ground against him, feeling how hard he was underneath her and wanting nothing more than to sink down on top of him. Clarke raked her nails down his chest, scratching him lightly which he seemed to enjoy judging from the groan that he let out while arching his chest. Her fingers caught his waistband and she lifted herself off of him just enough to pull his boxers off, before she settled against him again. 

Bellamy flipped Clarke over, and started kissing down her neck again. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, sucking lightly as she moaned under him. Her hands tangled in his hair as his calloused fingers played with her other nipple before slowly trailing down her side. His fingers found her panties, and as he ran his fingers over her center she whimpered. He kept rubbing her softly, and when he noticed her head was thrown back and she was clearly enjoying it, he wanted to up the pleasure she was feeling. He placed a kiss right above her bundle of nerves, noticing she reacted right away. She let out a whiny sound when he didn't do it again and propped herself up to look at him. 

“Don't tease me Bellamy, I can't take it,” she spoke, the need clear in her voice and on her face. She had her bottom lip trapped between her teeth, and if her eyes could talk they'd be begging him to fuck her. He couldn't take it any longer, he hooked her panties with his fingers and pulled them slowly down her legs before flinging them across the room. He bit his lip while looking at her, running his hands up her thighs and pushing them apart as he went. Next, his lips followed suit. He placed slow, soft, wet kisses up her legs towards her inner thighs- smirking when he saw just how wet she was for him. 

“Eager princess?” He taunted her. His eyes flickered up to where she was watching him like a hawk, and she all but whimpered when her eyes followed his tongue as he slowly licked his bottom lip. “Bell, please,” she pleaded and that was all it took for him to bury his head between her thighs. He licked her slowly, lapping up some of her juices that were running onto his bed. His hands pressed against her thighs keeping them from closing around him at the feeling, and then he really started to taste her. His tongue felt like heaven against her, and when he swirled his tongue around her bundle of nerves she thought she might cum right then and there. She hadn't noticed his hands had moved until he pushed one finger inside her next to his tongue. Slowly, he started to fuck her with his finger and his tongue. 

Bellamy’s finger inside her was driving her nuts but she needed more. As if he could read her mind he slipped another finger inside of her curling them inside her, hitting a spot that made her cry out and grip the bed sheets so tight her knuckles turned white. She knew at the rate he was going, she wasn't going to last much longer and he didn't seem to be slowing down at all. Pumping his fingers into her faster, he sucked on her clit until she saw stars and with a cry of his name, she orgasmed. Her back arched, her legs quivered, and her hands pulled against the sheets so much they popped off the corner of his bed. As Bellamy pulled away, his lips still glistening from his previous activity, he couldn't think of anything else other than how gorgeous Clarke looked. She was absolutely stunning, and the glow that seemed to take over her body after orgasming was a sight Bellamy wanted to see again and again. 

Even though Clarke could curl up and go to sleep at that very moment, she knew she had to taste him. Flipping them one last time so Bellamy was laying on the bed, she kissed him. It was weird to kiss him after he went down on her as she could still taste herself on his lips, and even though she was into girls, she wasn't used to the unique flavor. Her hand trailed down his stomach to wrap around him, still surprised as how big and hard he was. His skin was hot to touch but softer than anything she'd ever felt. She pumped him slowly, watching as his lips parted around her name but no sound seemed to come out. Leaning down, she took him into her mouth. It was a difficult adjustment as he was so big. Swirling her tongue around him, she marvelled at how beautiful Bellamy looked when coming undone slowly in her mouth. Bobbing her head lightly, she used her hand to pump whatever she couldn't fit in his mouth. Slowly, she worked her way down him until well over half of him was in her mouth. She'd gag every once in a while but kept going. Bellamy's hands in her hair, his gentle touch, the encouraging words as she did something he liked urged her on. She focused more on his head, licking and sucking while pumping the rest of his cock until he wrapped his hands in her hair and thrust up into her mouth. 

And with one more thrust, her name escaped his lips. “Clarke!” He moaned out, shooting his load into her mouth. She pulled back, wiping the back of her mouth with his hand, proud of what she had accomplished. 

“Clarke!” He yelled again, and this time she was a little confused. She wasn't even touching him, why was he yelling her name? 

“Clarke!” Bellamy yelled one last time, reaching out lightly to shake her. “Hey! Where did you go? I promise I'll stop pushing you to tell me what's wrong. I only do it cause you know I love you,” he kept talking, but Clarke was still a little dazed from the day dream she just had. If she kissed Bellamy right now, would it turn out the same way? 

Right as she was about to find out, there was a knock at the door and in walked Echo. Clarke shrunk back away from Bellamy, too afraid to tell him now. “I'm fine Bellamy, I appreciate you caring but I'm ok. I'll let you have your room now,” she forced out, somehow managing to sound more like herself then she felt. 

And then she was gone, tearing out of his room like it was on fire and leaving Bellamy to lose himself in Echo to try and forget the girl who just walked out his door.


End file.
